Princess Endeavors
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco hated all these snobby princes that came her way, but one particle man entered the room. He wasn't a prince, but she wasn't limited to just royalty and her inner Goddess seemed to crave him. Let's just say, the princess shows her way of wooing. Fem!MarcoAce. Rated T to be safe mainly. Oneshot! Enjoy!


_**A/N:: This was really just for fun! Plus I kind of thought this all when talking to rboooks and was listening (and watched) the Dark Horse song by Katy Perry. Ha! This is what fruits have been bared from this tree!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Princess Endeavors**

In our age, our family surprised everyone the most. Our Pharaoh, Edward Newgate—easily called Whitebeard as well—is unorthodox and has proven to show of a new modern way of life. We didn't enslave people, we hired people to work and accepted many into our city and people even would come near the palace to greet us. Not everyone was allowed in and had to have scheduled ahead of time because of us being busy, but we loved our people.

Another means of being different is that I was next in line as 'King', but I would be the first Queen to rule over a land. I learned everything from my father and had mostly everyone's supports. Of course, there is a few amount who don't care for the thought of me reigning one day, but there was also some who didn't like my father, so you can't please everyone.

Right now, I have been tasked with the ever droning and exasperating task of finding someone to marry. That meant that nearby kingdoms sent their sons, most hoping to have their boy woo me and take our land. They act as if I am stupid because of my gender being of a woman, but I knew better than that. Most princes were selfish and _way_ _too_ prideful of themselves, automatically assuming I would marry them. I would turn them down and a few were smart enough to walk away, but those who tried to be _persistent_ received a curse or body deformity.

I have an inner Goddess, which is what everyone has said ever since I showed up one day and the King took me in right away without knowing. The powers I have were unique and most assumed it is why our kingdom was so prosperous, being a lucky charm, but my father had been successful even before me. A few things to name; I could heal myself, place curses or ailments, and even give that of protection to people. It was interesting, to say the least, and I never knew any better as I have always known to have these powers. That's why they say I have an inner Goddess, having these powers and being merciful to our people.

"I decline, leave." The words left me as I rest along my couch, the end of one side curved so I could be on my side. I wore a long white dress upon me, one of my calves exposed as the other was shifted up more under the dress and had pulled it up with it. A hand supported my chin with golden bracelets along my arm as I gave an unimpressed expression to the man some ways before me, not being too close, but enough for me to see his body shake with his snickering.

"You are running out of options, Princess." The claim was out and I didn't change my expression as I viewed him.

"I pick solitude over you." The words were cold, seeing Thatch pursing lips with puffed cheeks and looking away as he tried to contain his humor. This prince before me showed with a sneer and soon waved a hand, his servants carrying the 'gift' away from the room.

"Have a pleasant life, _Princess_." The word was meant to show how he still thought he was superior to me and Thatch was facing away with a hand to his mouth, hiding his laughter since a guard wasn't supposed to laugh at guests, but at the same time I wouldn't have cared. After the prince left, this sigh left me as I moved my head to have my hand rub to it.

"Please tell me no more…" It was almost a plea and there was a chuckle.

"That would be too easy, Marco. You easily have three more at least." The guard left to grab another and I let out a groan with eyes facing one way and noticed russet eyes viewing me.

"I don't pick them," she merely spoke out and I knew Izo wouldn't pick these ridiculous people. I sighed out before readying as Thatch was for once talking to the next person, maybe this one would be tolerable. They walked in, the male next to the guard showing a confused look on how the auburn-haired male was chattering with him.

The thing is, I have never seen this prince before and the skin was darkly tanned that usually didn't fit with most princes. Don't get me wrong, there has been some with natural dark skin, but I could tell he had that sun-kissed skin from being exposed to the sun often. Robes covered his frame as if he just travelled and sand still seemed to linger on him, even in his hair with a small dusting showing. Freckles were sprinkled along his cheeks and dark eyes soon found me.

This feeling stirred in me, knowing of when someone is good or bad and my inner Goddess _craved_ his presence.

"This is actually a messenger," Thatch began and some disappointment was in me at hearing that but didn't give up some hope. I moved to wave a hand, calling the young messenger forward and he did so with a slight look around in curiosity. I gave him a moment to compose himself and he did a slight bow of his upper body and nodded his head, Izo making a noise of displeasure.

"I am here on Prince Sakazuki's behalf from Marina Ford," the voice started out and sent a tingle through my body and I merely watched him. "He said he was too busy with battle to come, but still wanted to offer himself." It seemed that even the messenger didn't care for his prince and kept as straight forward as he could.

"One usually presents themselves," I comment as I watched as he merely frowned and I could tell from here his lips were chapped, showing of being parched. "I am surprised he didn't send anything…" The words left me and this look was on the messenger before he slightly coughed in a nervous manner.

"H-He did… I couldn't carry it all the way…" That had me furrow eyebrows before noticing his _weary_ appearance and this festering was in me. My body shot up as I gazed upon him.

"He made you _carry_ something heavy here? Did you not have a camel, yoi?" Lips shifted, not sure how to reply and I even noticed Thatch showing surprise before I shifted and pointed before me. "Come sit." Shock was on the guard with his head practically snapping in my direction and the messenger made a protest, but I gave a stern look. "Sit." Feet shifted as Izo was soon coming over and tugging on his robes.

"Thatch, get someone to bring more water and fruits!" Izo was the one to speak out in her own worry and got the robes away to leave messenger in his shorts as he did not adorn a shirt beneath and it definitely showed he was of a worker type. Muscles and a toned appearance to go with the tan skin and those freckles were like a galaxy on his skin. He hesitantly sat down by my legs as I had made myself more comfortable and took my goblet from the table next to the support of my chair. My hand held it as the other moved to grab his chin as I began helping him to drink, dark eyes peering to me in confusion on why he would be treated in a kind manner.

"Despicable people…" I mutter as the messenger made a motion that he was finished and I pulled the cup away as he wiped at his mouth. "You need to rest." The words left me in a matter of fact tone and he was about to protest before I moved a finger to stop lips. "No protests, as if I would return you to such a cruel fate. Do you have family there, yoi? I will have someone retrieve them if so." Confusion showed on him at my claims and lips moved before he shook his head for an answer. "Very well," I told him before viewing at Izo who gave a questioning look, but also had a smirk. "No one else today." Those words left me as I held the goblet out and the messenger took a hold of it to drink more. I viewed him as he tilted the cup and a smile found my lips as I viewed the dark haired male. "Or after this…" I stated in a firm tone and received a giggle before Izo moved a small platter of pineapples to me. Those russet eyes showing a knowing look to me before shifting to leave, probably to have the pleasure of getting the others to leave.

After she left the room, the messenger made a slight noise as I had the platter to my hip as I was on my side, "sorry for interrupting for anyone else." This scoff left me as I rest back and viewed as he gave an innocent look.

"Nonsense… The last thing I want to deal with is another arrogant prince." I claim and he pursed lips as he tried to hide he was amused by that and seemed to agree. "What's your name?"

"Ace," the name brought a smile to me as I tilted my head and soon took the goblet from him. After doing so, I moved him to stand and lay next to me with his head on a cushion for extra support as he was before me and his body had been tensing in uncertainty as he peered up at me. I began running my hand through his hair and then moved my hand to grab a piece of pineapple.

"Do you like pineapples?"

"I like about everything." The comment was there as I soon moved the piece to his lips and he ate at it with a confused look to me. After he swallowed, lips began to move as he stared in confusion. "I don't quite understand?" The question was made in a light tone and I viewed down at him before bringing another slice to his lips.

"Most wouldn't see a princess wooing someone, yoi." Eyes stared before he was blinking a few times and then red burst along freckled cheeks.

"B-but I'm not a prince or anything!" The body started moving and I merely placed my hand to his chest carefully, getting him to stop.

"That never mattered, anyone could present themselves to be in consideration. Most just assume I would want a prince, but I have yet to meet someone like you." Eyes flickered in confusion, but I merely placed another piece of pineapple to his lips and he accepted it. "Even if you decline my own offer, I would want you to stay away from such a life." A pause was there in his eating before cheeks brightened again and I smiled as I gave him more pieces. I noticed he reached to grab another piece and it was returned to my lips, surprising me before I accepted it with a smile.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It didn't take long for my father to come by and see who I had been enthralled with. Ace had been surprised as Pops began calling him son, Thatch there as well to mention Ace could always be a guard because that would be awesome. Izo scolded him lightly for that, saying that we didn't want to pressure the male, not that I was helping. Even having dinner with Pops and my other 'siblings' had me resting next to Ace in a considerable difference of how I was. They all knew I catered to the messenger in some way and were merely happy that I could find someone out of passion and not status—not that Pops would ever force me into marriage even on his deathbed.

When I said siblings in such a way is because I am the only one of the royal family, but we saw many other guards, maids, and other positioned people as family. Thatch and Izo were siblings to me, even the advisor Vista was like an older brother to me. I had many I considered family, so it was interesting seeing other people from different kingdoms react as I called our two commanders my brothers; Jozu and Curiel always giving a smile and calling me little sister.

"You are so enthralled with him." Izo commented as a means to wake me up the following morning. I rolled over with a slight groan and pulled covers over me more as I was realizing how bright the sun really was. "I assigned Rakuyou to get him dressed since Pops has been up for a while." Hearing the name had me knowing of another brother who usually helped Pops in getting ready.

"Why do I need to get up now, yoi?" It was a complaint as covers were pulled at and I soon felt her lean on the bed with a knee most likely.

"I could always have Ace come get you." That had me shoot up to sit with a look to her in a glare, knowing she would do it without hesitation.

"You wouldn't dare when I am a mess…" I comment before ruffling my hair in a nervous action and then the other pulled at my night gown to fix. "I'm trying to impress him, not _scare_ him." Eyes peered to me in surprise and I gave a look of confusion. "What, yoi?"

"I've never seen you care so much about how you look…" That had me realize as well on how much I felt panicked that Ace would see how I look in the morning and I felt heat flush my cheeks. "I doubt he would care, if anything…"

"By the Goddess…" I muttered in disbelief, even though I know Izo was trying to console me on the matter. It wasn't like me at all to care so much on how someone would view me, but I guess I didn't want to ruin a chance with someone I find interesting enough. "Please don't tell Thatch I did that." I gave a pleading look to Izo, knowing our brother would tease me to no end if he found out. This was a rare thing and the last thing I wanted was to be embarrassed by Thatch around Ace.

"I guess I will be kind enough not to as long as I get to dress you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Since I had few duties right now, I spent most of my time with Ace as he still wasn't sure on what was going on. He told me that a chest was out in the desert buried from what Sakazuki wanted to give me, but I told him that it didn't matter. The material stuff didn't matter and I enjoyed resting with him as we talked. The good things he told me had showed his grin and expression brightening.

When he began asking more about me, I had told of my family mainly as it brought me the most happiness. A smile was on him as he listened intently and commented on how nice it must be. I had told him he would find out since Pops already accepted him as a son, no matter if we were together or not. No one would hold a grudge if he declined me, it may leave me a little hurt, but I would never feel inclined as his fault or anything. It was purely his decision as I showed as much as I could, feeling a little weird how I was showing of being a woman that would make a great wife. Izo would taunt me when I was alone with her and I would tell her to lay off in embarrassment.

I couldn't help it, I catered to Ace.

In a week, Ace seemed to notice I was still serious as I had turned so many people away. Plus, he started to return some gestures, like leaning in when I would be closer to the point our shoulders would rest together. If anything, he seemed to start getting comfortable, seeing what our family was all about and I enjoyed him relaxing. Every part of me anticipated him accepting it, but I kept calm on that factor as I didn't want to ruin it.

But _I_ wasn't the one to ruin our peace.

Laying along my couch, Ace was comfortable as I rest along him with my head to his chest. It sent my heart racing when I had first got comfortable after getting permission from him to do so. Hands had first hesitated onto my back, but I gladly took the motions of circles on my exposed back, an outfit Izo picked and I thought of how I should thank her later. Ace relaxed beneath me as we both munched on grapes and I would put my chin to his sternum as I viewed up at him as he chattered somewhat about Thatch or even Namur.

"Sis," I had moved my head to have my cheek resting to the chest beneath me and notice Thatch having this disgruntled look. "You have a visitor that _insists_." Eyes flickered lightly to Ace and I had feeling on who it was.

"Send him in." I merely comment before running hands along the exposed sides as the shirt Ace wore was something that slide to the couch as nothing held it together on the front side. "Don't worry about anything that will happen, Ace." I mention and he gave a confused noise as I soon gazed to him with a firm gaze. "You are a part of our family now and _nothing_ will change that, yoi." A look of befuddlement was still there, but slowly nodded. Lips shifted to ask, but the door opened rather loudly with a man stepping in, making Ace completely tense. "So you finally decide to grace yourself?" I asked while my head moved back to rest my cheek to a pectoral and hands continued along tense sides in reassurance.

"I wondered what happened with the boy." A sneer was there as Sakazuki glared at Ace and I gave a noise of displeasure, drawing his attention. "Did he fool you or something?"

"Do I look to be easily fooled, _Prince_?" My tone was filled with venom and he stood close enough, but made sure to keep a distance.

"How would I know what the bastard child spoke of, especially from that wretch?" The body shifted beneath me lightly with a low growl.

"Don't talk about my mother like that! You're just angry she loved a pirate over you!" The harsh tone came out and this information didn't feel new, but as I thought on it… Ace did resemble the former princess of Marina Ford—plus the whole pirate bit would definitely make sense. If that was the case, I soon shifted to rest above Ace and was glaring to Sakazuki.

"You utter such blasphemy about Rouge and I will curse your land." The words left me seriously in threat and I noticed Ace stiffen, but I continued as Sakazuki took a slight step back. "Roger had always been a better man than you ever have and don't think I will let you talk off about him either." I had moved with legs straddling Ace's waist and sat tall with my chin raised. "If you dare speak of Ace in such a manner again then I will gladly make it where you never see your next year." Fear showed on Sakazuki as he had known what I could do, after what happened with a brother of his that isn't among the living anymore. "Do I make myself _clear_ , Prince?"

A nod was there as I lightened up my appearance before smirking and shifting to rest along Ace again with hands along his chest this time. His heart thundering away as I rest my ear to hear it beating rapidly and I gave a lazy gaze to the prince that was trying to gather his bearing. After he seemed to find it all, he showed defiance and a sneer again with a look to me.

"You may think you are mighty now, but when you take over, it will mean nothing."

"Are you threatening me, Prince Sakazuki?" I question with a look to see if he was stupid enough to admit to it.

"I am merely stating facts. Now, where is my treasure?" Arms crossed over his chest and I snickered with a hand rubbing to Ace's side.

"I left it in the desert," Ace mentioned and gave a movement like he was shrugging. "It was too heavy to make it." A few choice words left Sakazuki at hearing that before he turned to leave swiftly.

"Good day, Prince." I replied in a mocking manner, but it was discreet to catch. Though, when he turned to have grey eyes pierce me, I knew he heard the tone.

"Good day, Princess." That was all before he left and I hummed lightly before relaxing my eyes and turning my head to face away from the open area.

"You knew my parents?" A hum left me as I soon shifted to tighten legs against him with a smile.

"Your father used to sneak me sugary treats when Vista wasn't looking," I comment as I remembered my childhood and how I used to get all kind of things and gifts from different lands. "I had only met Rouge a few times, the last time she had a young babe with her." Hands found me as he listened and I merely kept my place with eyes still closed. "They were family and if you were the child, you have been family since we first heard of your conception. Everyone knew the child belonged to Roger, yoi." My feet shifted along his legs and this breath left him as one hand began threading through my long blonde locks that rest to once side of my head mostly.

"Nah, Marco?" The soft tone had me hum as I paid attention and he paused his hand from my hair. "Do you really want me?"

"Considering I am not like this with anyone else, I would say so." I told him with a smile, but never moved as he seemed to need a minute.

"Izo's not going to dress me, is she? Rakuyou has told me some horror stories…" A laugh left me as I soon pushed up to eye down at him with a smile and soon had a hand along his face.

"No, I am the only one that she usually dresses unless requested." I mention as he gave a look of curiosity and red dashing his cheeks.

"Even… even for… the occasion thing?" The question was there and it took me a second before realizing what he meant and this wide smile found me.

"No promises." I whispered and he groaned as I lightly laughed before moving arms to be around his neck and pressed myself against him fully. "Can I take this as accepting?" I asked carefully and he nodded with hands carefully finding my back. A grin was on me as I held onto him and enjoyed the warmth he gave me as I felt myself over the moons happy for once with this kind of love.

Ace didn't want me for status, and I was the one to try and woo him in the first place. A person seeming to just be a messenger and now was to be of family already. I knew Sakazuki wanted Rouge and they were forced into marriage, but she had run away with a pirate named Roger. Pops had never told me what killed Rouge, having a feeling it was kingdom related, maybe even Sakazuki being jealous. The fact that Ace, the baby, was still alive was reassuring. To have him here with a real family was even more lightening, but it still didn't matter. Even if he was just a simple messenger, I picked him because I knew he was good and would be good for me.

"Pops is going to be excited, yoi." I told Ace, making him chuckle lightly in agreement as we both knew Pops would want to celebrate right away.


End file.
